Playing With Fire
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One Shot. I arrived that night in pursuit of a man, and that's exactly what I got... even if it wasn't the one I had wanted in the first place, even if it was the one that I had despised to begin with.


**A/N: Hey guys. It's been a while since I've posted a one-shot, I know, but this has been stuck in my head for a while and I finally managed to get it written. It's nothing special and probably kind of stupid... but it's just a little something for us girls so we can dream, haha.**

**Oh, and kiddies, it's rated M for a reason. I don't wanna be sued; I have no money, so click off now. ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Playing With Fire

"He keeps looking at you, babe. I'm being serious... he can't take his eyes off you."

I sat at the table with my two good friends, shaking my head back and forth as I sipped on my rum and coke. I refused to turn around to look at the rest of the bar as they both were, to take in the people they were all staring at. Perhaps it was because this night had gone nothing like I'd hoped or planned. Perhaps it was because I was afraid of what I was going to do now that I was a little too tipsy.

"I don't care if he's turning green with blue spots, I don't want anything to do with this," I glared their way, and they smirked back at me, amused, "Can't we just head home?"

"I don't think so. Not only did we pay for our hotel room for the night, but I'm pretty sure you were the one that talked us both into coming here with you," My brunette friend raised an eyebrow my way, and I huffed, knowing she was right.

A month earlier, I had happened to stumble across some information that I thought could possibly change my life. You see, I had been a fan of wrestling, better yet WWE, for a good portion of my twenty two years of life. I was in love with John Cena, like the majority of women my age were... so when I somehow managed to find out the name of the hotel they would be staying in when they visited my city, I couldn't quite believe my luck. It sounded crazy to anyone who didn't have the same passion for it as I did... but I didn't care.

And another thing I didn't care for was the fact that the 'love of my life' was happily married. When he saw me with my flaming red hair and curves to die for, it wouldn't matter to him either. At least, that was what I had hoped.

So it turns out, my hopes were nothing like reality.

"I can't believe I made such a fool of myself."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure John gets thousands of women throwing themselves at him," My blonde friend added, seemingly trying to cheer me up... but she wasn't making things any better, at all. I cringed at the memory, wondering how I could have been so stupid as to flirt with him so carelessly in front of all of his workmates. He'd politely shook me off... but like the immensely idiotic woman I always was when I became tipsy, I made a huge song and dance about it all. "Look on the bright side. You caught someone else's eye tonight instead."

At the mention of this, my head shot up, and I sent a glare her way. Had she not heard what I'd said about this particular person the first one hundred times they'd told me that he was staring my way?

"Look... no matter how many times you try to persuade me to go and speak to him, I'm not. I hate the guy."

"But..."

"Don't even start with it's all an act for television," I interrupted my brunette friend, already knowing exactly what she was going to say, "Only a guy who is a complete dick in real life can act like that on TV."

"That's not necessarily true."

I shot them both another glare, and they both fell silent as they looked at each other with smug smirks. I groaned, picking up my glass and drinking the rest of its contents. I couldn't remember how many I'd had up to yet, but I'd had at least three when I had thrown myself at John... and that was over an hour ago.

"Umm, girl... you might wanna turn around."

"Eurgh," I huffed, looking up at my two friends to see them staring behind me with wide eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't..." But as I finally began to take in the look on their faces, my sentence trailed off. I looked between them nervously, wondering what was going on, but not daring to turn around and see for myself...

But so it seemed, I didn't need to. A few seconds later I felt a presence behind me, and I nearly jumped out of my chair when I heard him begin to speak.

"Ladies," His thick English accent spoke up in greeting as he moved to my side, and I finally pulled myself together and looked up... and up, at his face. My eyes grew wide as I watched him nod towards my two friends, a smirk placed on his features. I knew he was tall, but I'd never expected him to be as tall as this. He looked like a giant stood beside the three of us, and I knew that even if I had been standing, my 5'6'' frame wouldn't have made much of a difference. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I noticed that your friend here was looking rather down after what happened with John, and I was wondering if I could possibly buy her a drink to cheer her up."

His eyes finally fell to me, and although his words sounded sincere enough, the smirk still plastered across his face spoke otherwise. My eyes narrowed, but I forced myself to look away from him quickly. I had said to my friends that I didn't want anything to do with this man, and I was sticking by that promise, even if I was only glaring at him.

"Oh, umm..." One of them spoke up, and my gaze shot their way to see them looking at each other with a knowing smirk, "We'll just leave you to it then. See you later, babe," My brunette, so called friend, stood up from her seat and waved my way with a smile. My annoyance quickly turned to desperation as the blonde did the same, the pair of them taking no notice of my pleading eyes as they picked up their drinks and belongings and moved to a table at the far side of the room.

"So, what do you say?" He asked, taking the seat that my friend's had only just left, and taking up the entire space with his large frame. I reluctantly lifted my eyes back to his, wanting to slap the amused look right off of his face, "Unless, of course, you don't want to make Cena jealous."

I shook my head, opting to stand up and walk away right there and then. Who did he think he was? He had no right to speak to me like that. Just because he was some big, macho wrestler didn't mean he was better than I was.

"Oh, you think you're real fancy, don't you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning a little closer to him across the table. I wasn't sure whether it was the amount of alcohol pumping through my body, but I changed my mind almost instantly. I wasn't going to run off from him; I was going to give it him as good as I was getting. "But you don't fool me. I see right through you're little act, Wade. You use that accent and those looks of yours to charm your way into any girl's pants that you wish."

"Is that really what you think?" He leaned forward himself, and I was baffled to see he was _still _smirking. This was going to be harder than I'd thought. "And it's Stu, by the way."

I raised an eyebrow his way, wondering what he was talking about, and a chuckle escaped his lips as he leant back in the seat, clasping his hands together on the table.

"My name, it isn't Wade. It's Stu," He mimicked my actions, and I watched on, wondering how I'd never known that... although that wasn't surprising. I'd never learnt something about one of the wrestlers I disliked. "Speaking of, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of hearing your name, yet."

I shook my head, wondering how he'd managed to stir the conversation to something completely different. I stared back his way for a few short moments, contemplating what to do. His bluish green eyes bored into my own as he waited for an answer, and I swallowed, noticed for the first time how perfect they were. The smirk was finally gone, replaced by a real, genuine smile. I'd watched his entire career during the last year of wrestling, and I didn't think I'd ever seen him smile before. He should have done it more often. It was cute, and it suddenly made me realise just how attractive this man was...

And oh my god, what was I doing? This was Wade Barrett, or Stu, I was thinking about. Even if he was attractive, he was still an ass. And I was nowhere near drunk enough to forget that fact yet.

Without speaking, a smirk of my own appeared, and I shook my head his way. He wasn't the only one that could play games. Besides, why would I ever tell _him _my name?

"I see how it is," He nodded, flashing me a quick grin as he shook his head back and forth, "Fine. If you're not going to tell me your real name, sweetheart, I'll think up my own. What about... Red?" He looked over my hair quickly, before he nodded to himself, "Yes, I think that suits you perfectly."

"Red? You make me sound like a hooker with some cheesy fake name."

"Then tell me your real one and we won't have this problem," He shook his head, the smirk slowly returning, and I scoffed his way. I just couldn't win with this guy. Maybe it was time for me to leave.

"Hmm... no," I smiled innocently his way, "And as much as I'd love to stay and chat with you, I think I'll be leaving now. I have better things to do with my time... like watching paint dry. Goodbye, _Wade_."

I stood up, my head swimming from the amount I had drank, but as long as I took it steady I'd be okay. My best friends were still sat across the room, so I only had to make it to them. Besides, I'd found my way back home more than once when I was worse off than this.

"Wait..." Just as I had turned around, I felt his hand grip onto my forearm, and my eyebrow raised in annoyance as I span back around slowly, my eyes looking between his face at the grasp he still held on me.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"At least let me buy you a drink before you disappear," He shrugged my way, finally letting go of my arm. I stared at him suspiciously, wondering if this was all a part of his plan again, "It's the least I can do, for wasting that precious time of yours."

I twisted my lips to the side, knowing that the best thing for me to do would be to turn him down and go back to my friends... but for some reason, that wasn't what I wanted. Part of me wanted to stay and see if Stu was really a nice person underneath this act he was putting on.

And could I really say no to free drinks?

"Fine," I nodded, sitting back down and rolling my eyes yet again when I saw the smirk return, "One drink, and I'm gone."

* * *

One drink came and went, along with more which I lost count of. Over the next two hours, Stu and I sat together, and the more alcohol I consumed, the easier it seemed to be to converse with him. My annoyance with him disappeared as fast as the people around us as they called it a night, along with my best friends, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave. It perplexed me, seeing how much my own opinion had changed. I didn't know if it was because I was most definitely drunk, or because it was the actual truth... but deep down, he wasn't such a bad guy.

In fact, he was pretty amazing.

"Oops," I giggled as I tripped into the lift, nearly falling flat on my face if it wasn't for Stu steadying me. I turned around to face him, grinning up at him brightly. I knew I'd had far too much to drink, and that was most likely why I was acting like this towards him... but I wasn't completely out of it. Maybe I was at the stage where I fell over thin air, but at least I still had coherent thoughts, "Thanks."

"Anytime," He smiled my way crookedly, keeping a hand on my arm as he turned to look at the buttons, "So, which floor?"

"I, umm..." I racked my brain, trying to remember which floor and room it was, but I drew a blank. Even if I wasn't drunk, I knew I'd be struggling to remember after only being in there once. My friends had the key card, and they'd returned to our room nearly an hour ago, so there was no hope there, "I don't remember," I cringed, feeling like an absolute idiot. Stu was perhaps one of the smartest people I had ever spoken to... and here I was, not even able to remember my own room.

"Well, that's no use," He joked, turning back around to face me, and my eyes grew wide as I realised how close he was standing to me. I'd been right before about him towering over me, he was nearly a foot taller than I was. The lift doors closed, and I frowned, not knowing he'd pressed a floor until now. "Unless of course, you'd like to come back to my room until that pretty little head of yours recalls where you're staying."

"I, umm..." I stuttered, trying to work out through the haze what exactly he was saying. He could have been genuine and only asked me to do the right thing... but I knew that wasn't the case. We both knew why he wanted us to go back to his room, and unlike when I had first met this man a few hours previously... I wanted it too. "Sure. I'd like that."

He smiled my way as the lift quickly reached his floor, and before I knew what was happening, he'd laced his fingers through my own and was pulling me down the corridors. I looked down at his hand that engulfed my own, biting down on my bottom lip as the heat from his touch coursed through my body. I hadn't remembered feeling like this when he'd taken a hold of my arm a few hours earlier...

It didn't take us long to reach his room, and I stood patiently, admiring him as he slipped the key card from his pocket to open the door. I noticed for the first time that he was dressed in a pair of simple blue jeans and a grey t-shirt covered in some kind of fancy design, both items of clothing hugging in all the right places.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" His thick accent interrupted my thoughts, and I slowly lifted my gaze to his, blushing slightly as I saw he was leaning against the open door frame, sending me an amused grin. I shook my head with a roll of my eyes. Just because I'd said there was a decent guy underneath all of his act, didn't mean that his arrogance wasn't there anymore.

"Shut up," I added playfully, pushing his arm towards his room. He chuckled lightly before moving out of the way to let me enter. I walked passed him timidly, looking around the room as I heard him close the door behind us, shutting us off from the rest of the world.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, his voice far lower and huskier now that we were alone. I took a moment to look around the room, smiling at how different it looked to the one I was stopping in with my friends, before I shook my head.

"No, thank you," I answered, and I span around with wide eyes as I felt his presence behind me, having no idea he'd been so close to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," He grinned lightly at my expression, and I shook my head and smiled in response. I watched on, my heart thudding in my chest as he leaned even closer to me, brushing a strand of my fiery red hair out of my face, "So, have you remembered yet?"

Remembered? What exactly was I supposed to be remembering right now? Because I barely even knew my own name with the way he was looking at me.

"Remembered..." I began to speak, but I never got the chance to finish speaking. Stu's lips crashed down against my own, and the few coherent thoughts I had left went out the window.

I knew this was a bad idea when I was drunk, I knew there were going to be consequences... but at that very moment, I didn't care. I wanted Stu, and he wanted me. That was all there was to it.

I pushed myself closer to him, snaking my arms around his neck, my fingers messing his perfectly gelled hair. A moan escaped my lips as I felt him roughly pull on my own red locks, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Our tongue's fought for control as his free hand dropped lower, pulling me flush against him by my hips. I shivered at the feel of him pressed against me, suddenly realising that he was wearing far too many clothes.

I pulled away, smirking up at him devilishly as my hands fell to the hem of his shirt, making short work of lifting it over his head and throwing it across the room.

"Well, that's just not right," He mumbled playfully, trailing his lips across my shoulder, "It's only fair that if I'm half naked, you should be, too," He purred, before his hands reached for the zip at the back of my little black dress, ridding me of it in record time.

His eyes raked over me as I stood before him in nothing but my black lace bra and panties, and I could feel the heat of his stare on every single inch of my body. How was it that I felt like I needed this man more than anything, when only a few hours before, I'd despised him?

His eyes finally met mine, and a half smirk appeared as he lifted a hand, calling me towards him with one of his fingers. He didn't have to ask me twice, within seconds I was glued to him again, my lips planting kisses across every inch of his bare skin as I worked on unbuckling his belt.

Before I could remove his jeans, a squeal left my lips as Stu's hands grabbed a hold of my thighs and hoisted me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. His lips travelled along my collarbone, sending shivers down my spine as he carried me towards the bed.

He placed me back down beside it, his hands pushing my hair over one of my shoulders before he expertly unclasped my bra, his eyes full with lust as he dropped the item of clothing carelessly on the floor. I took a seat on the edge of the bed, quickly removing my heels before I looked back up to Stu, looking up for permission before I leaned over and tugged his already lose jeans and boxers down in one go, watching as they pooled down his thick thighs and landed with a thud, revealing his already erect manhood.

I inched back on the bed, repeating his gesture from earlier as I wiggled a finger his way. He smirked once again, quickly crawling towards me and planting a hot kiss against my lips, his body pressing against mine until he lay above me. His mouth began to trail down my body, lathering my breasts with nips and kisses that caused my eyes to roll to the back of my head.

I wrapped my hands in his hair, my breathing becoming laboured as he kissed down along my stomach, stopping at the waistline of my panties. His eyes flickered up to mine, a teasing smile appearing on his lips as he placed one, lingering kiss against my centre, before he hooked his fingers through the thin material and pulled them off in one swift movement.

He moved back up my body, resting his weight on his elbows as he manoeuvred himself until the tip of his penis was pressed against my entrance, and a loud moan escaped my lips.

"Wade, please..." I whimpered, my nails digging into his back from the sweet torture.

"What was that?" He leaned down, whispering huskily in my ear, and I groaned as he pushed into me a little more, knowing what he wanted me to say... and at that moment, I'd have given him anything.

"Stu. Please, I need you..." I shook my head, and a triumphant smile appeared on his lips before he thrust into me fully, a gasp leaving my lips as I tried to adjust to his size.

He stopped moving completely, waiting till he felt me relax beneath him before he started a slow, steady thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist, arching my back to take him as deep as I possibly could. A low grunt left his lips as he began to pick up the pace, the pressure already building inside of me.

"Faster," I moaned, barely being able to think of anything through the haze. Stu's hands fell to my waist, hitching one of my legs above my shoulder, a scream of pleasure leaving my lips as he hit my core, nearly pushing me to the limit.

It wasn't long till the familiar tingle began to run across my spine, the first waves of my orgasm washing over me like they never had before. I felt Stu tense, a groan leaving his lips as he came barely seconds after, emptying inside of me before we collapsed in a heap of sweaty, exhausted limbs.

"That was... wow," I breathed, finally managing to catch my breath enough to speak.

Stu chuckled lightly as he finally pulled out of me, flopping down on his side and pulling me by the waist to face him.

"Wow isn't the word," He shook his head, and I giggled as I ran my hands through his now messy and curly hair, "Remind me to thank Cena for turning you down tomorrow, Red."

"Hmm..." I mumbled, and I was surprised when he pulled me even closer, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. I'd never expected for him to want me to stay after we'd had sex... but I wasn't going to complain. I smiled as I rested my head against his chest, cuddling against his large frame as I realised it was time to tell him something, "Yeah, I think I should thank him, too. And... it's Kara, by the way."

"Kara," I heard him chuckle huskily, one of his hands rising to run through my hair soothingly, "It's nice to meet you," He added, the pair of us laughing lightly before we drifted off into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
